Kage no Kitsune
by Differently Normal
Summary: The Kyuubi attacked Konoha after discovering they had killed his mate and kits. However, one of his kits survived, and wants to free her father...
1. Prologue

**Kyuubi**

_Thoughts_

_**Prologue**_

* * *

The Kyuubi was sealed on October 10th by the Yondaime Hokage after he attacked Konoha.

At the time, nobody had known, or cared, why the Kyuubi had suddenly attempted to destroy the small ninja village.

Nobody connected his actions with the earlier destruction of his den, and the murder of his mate and kits by the villagers.

Still, none of this matters. The Kyuubi was sealed into a baby, and wasn't going to get out any time soon. His mate and kits were dead and therefore nothing was going to help him.

But what nobody, not even the Kyuubi himself, knew was that one of his kits had survived…

* * *

**This is my first fanfiction- bear with me while I get the story going.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Kyuubi**

_Thoughts_

_**Chapter 1- Waking up**_

My ears quiver at the sound of humans approaching. I blearily force my eyes to open. The humans sound to be quite a way off.

Suddenly, I realize what time it is.

_Oh no! Dusk already! I shouldn't have dozed off. Mum is going to kill me_!

I wasn't supposed to leave the den at all, but it gets so boring just lying there, especially when everyone else is asleep. As the only girl, my many brothers can really annoy me, but at least they can be interesting. I can't wait till we all get to the age where we don't need to sleep at all. For demons, only young kits, pregnant mothers and vixens that have recently given birth feel the need to sleep.

I run, sprinting towards my home. The surroundings seem quiet, except the rejoicing humans now in the distance. I wonder then, why they are so happy, but I never follow the thought up.

As I approach the den, I slow down. The smell of blood taints the air. It seems to be coming from the den.

_Does that mean Father is home early with some fresh kill? _I am unfamiliar with this particular blood; it smells different from cattle blood, chicken blood or even human. Perhaps a new meat for us to try? I can also smell snake, which is strange. Snakes are generally too poisonous for us kits to stomach…

I enter the den edging around the blood stains. Whatever we're eating tonight, it's big.

I turn the final corner and stop. My mother and all of my siblings are lying dead on the ground.

_Perhaps they're just tricking me. They must be! This has to be my punishment for leaving the den! They can't actually be dead… Can they?_

I try to deny the truth, but I know that never again will my brothers run around chasing each other and play-fighting. Never again will my brothers roll around in bracken, bathing in the sun. Never again will my mother scold us. Never again will I be as blissfully happy as I was in those first few months of my life.

But my father isn't here. Maybe I am not yet an orphan.

_Of course I am not an orphan. My father is the great Kyuubi no Kitsune. No mere mortal could kill him. He's probably already left to go and make them pay for what they've done. And then he'll come back and find me and he'll make everything ok again._

So I sit and wait outside of the den. My father will be able to find some way of bringing them all back to life, but until then, I'd rather not be close to my dead family.

I wait

And I wait

But my father doesn't appear.

When it grows light I realize he isn't coming back. Numb inside I return into my den and sleep among the corpses. I am all alone in the world.

I have no one and it's all those humans fault!

I will make them pay.

I will grow strong and make them pay.


	3. Chapter 2

**Kyuubi**

_Thoughts_

_**Chapter 2- Beginning a New Life**_

Another day has passed before I realize I'm not getting any stronger just sitting here. So I leave the den. I have no plan yet, just one purpose.

_I will kill them all._

A flash of inspiration hits me. _Father is too strong to be killed by any mere mortal; it doesn't matter how many there are. But there is one thing they can do to him…_

Sealing. Any demon's nightmare. Imagine having your consciousness trapped inside some random fragile human child: there is no company, nothing to do and your Jinchuriki has access to all of your chakra.

I snap out of my reverie. Now I know what happened to my father, I'm going to have to find his Jinchuriki and release him, but these plans will have to come later. Currently I'm not as indestructible as the great Kyuubi. That will come with time and experience. I am just a lost kit.

I know what has to be done. As much as the idea repulses me, I have no choice. I'm going to have to masquerade as a human child and find a foster family, until I'm ready.

I run towards the nearest human village. My nose detects the familiar scent of fox.

_This must be the village he attacked. If I'm to find the Jinchuriki, I'll have to become a fellow village shinobi, it'll make it easier to tell which one contains my father._

And so I come closer to a house, on the outskirts of the village. It is perfect- close, but not too close to the village and it's obviously a well-off family, judging by the size and décor. Added to that, I could smell deer all around the place which would make for good hunting. Yes, this was the perfect place for me.

I shifted into my human form, black fur seamlessly melting into pale skin. I took after my mother in looks; she was one of the rare black foxes. We foxes have the same colour as our primary affinity; my father is fire but has secondary affinities for all the others. I am a shadow affinity fox, like my mother was. I smiled, and then cursed.

_I forgot about clothing! Stupid humans, how the hell do they keep warm with no fur?_

So I shift back and dart off into the village. I find a sheet on a washing line and drag it back, trailing it through the mud as little as possible. Despite my efforts, the sheet is almost uniformly brown when I return. Sighing, I shift again into my human form and wrap myself in the sheet. No human baby should be able to control their body so effortlessly, but there are many perks to being a demon.

Then I knock on the door loudly and quickly feign being asleep. I hear a gasp of surprise, and then feel myself being lifted up.

Opening my golden eyes, I smile at my new foster mother.

**Oh, yeah, the pairing is probably GaaraxTsubomi**

**To make up for not writing a chapter in ages, I decided to re-write almost all of the chapters. Only slight changes, mostly to clarify some things.**

**I may add in a few side-pairings, what do you think?**


	4. Chapter 3

**Kyuubi**

_Thoughts_

_**Chapter 3- A few years later…**_

It's been many years since I was accepted into the Nara household. My new family is kind to me, although obviously their reactions would be very different if they knew what I was.

When my adopted mother found me she was, to say the least, shocked, but thankfully her maternal instinct kicked in and she decided then and there that Shikamaru needed a sister. She fought hard to keep me, against the protestations of my adopted father, Shikaku. He didn't want the trouble of another child around the house.

Typical Nara male. Shikamaru is just the same.

Of course, I went to the shinobi academy. That was where I met Naruto. Naruto is the Kyuubi's jinchuriki.

When he first came into the room I could sense my father's chakra hanging around him. Later on my suspicions were proved when I noticed the way the villagers acted towards him.

The villagers are idiots. They are all completely sure that Naruto is the actual Kyuubi in human form! Such stupidity! As if the great Kyuubi no Kitsune is anything like that blonde idiot!

So anyway, I became friends with Naruto, reasoning that the more he trusted me, the easier it would be to free my father. A few days ago, we all graduated from the academy, all, that is, except Naruto. I of course, was kunoichi of the year. I beat the rookie of the year, Sasuke in most things as well, but I had to settle for Kunoichi of the Year. I had planned that Naruto and I could be on the same team so I could observe the seal more closely and have more opportunities to break it, but Naruto failing was not part of the plan. I didn't think it was possible for the host of a powerful demon to be so weak!

Thankfully, he became a genin anyway and we were put on a team together with Sasuke Uchiha. My new sensei, Hatake Kakashi is rumoured to be a pervert; he'd better not be, for his sake. However, he is supposed to be powerful…

Anyway, enough reminiscing. I have to go and meet my sensei and my team. Something about survival training. What I don't get is why we have to do it so ridiculously early.

I guess a few Nara habits have rubbed off on me. I hate getting up so early. Just too troublesome, as Shikamaru would say.

Kakashi is late.

Several hours late.

He made me drag myself out of bed before dawn to come out here in the cold and put up with the Uchiha's glaring and Naruto's incredible hyperness, and he DOESN'T EVEN BOTHER TO BE HERE ON TIME?

He's going to regret this.

The Uchiha is staring at me again.

He's probably trying to work out why I haven't started fan-girling yet. Hah. We've spent several years at the academy together and he still hasn't worked out that I'm not like the other girls?

I've had enough.

For whatever reason, the Uchiha does not take kindly to me throwing a kunai at his head. I don't know what his problem is; after all, he got out of the way in time didn't he?

He's glaring at me now. Two can play at that game.

I start glaring at him and let loose a little killing intent.

Kakashi-sensei arrives, interrupting our glaring match. I transfer my glare to him as I growl "You're late. You'd better have a good excuse."

He rubs the back of his head and starts telling us that he just "got lost on the road of life" or something along those lines.

"Whatever" I sigh. "Can we just get on with this? I don't want to waste any more time than I have already."

"What's up with you, Tsubomi? You aren't usually this grouchy." Naruto exclaims. I just roll my eyes in response. Our sensei starts explaining about the bell test. Everyone knows that no normal genin could beat a jounin on their own, so logically the test must be about teamwork. However, the fact that there are only two bells prohibits teamwork, and I know nobody on my team would willingly go back to the academy. As you can tell, my time spent in the Nara household has benefited me in some ways. I'm not in my adoptive brother's league, but I'm no idiot.

The test begins. I go to Sasuke first, but he isn't going to cooperate. He thinks it's a trick. In any other situation I would admire such suspicious thinking, but this really isn't the time for it. I sigh and give up on him. Jumping up into a tree, I scout around for Naruto, but it's just too late. The dobe has challenged Kakashi-sensei. Watching him get beaten is painful to watch, but when I see Kakashi bringing out his perverted book I can't stand it. I see red. I HATE PERVERTS!

Leaping into the clearing, I surprise both of them. Naruto pauses for a moment in his taijutsu, and Kakashi-sensei uses that hesitation to use a pedophilic ass-poke jutsu on him. I wince in pity as Naruto goes flying.

I run towards Kakashi, forming hand-seals.

I yell "Shadow possession jutsu!" as my shadow stretches towards him, but he back flips away from it. I sigh. Looks like I'm going to have to get those bells the hard way.

"Fire style: dark flame jutsu!" A black fire springs into life in my hand. I leap up, throwing black flame balls at him, but he evades them all. I finally hit him, only to have him turn into a log.

_I WILL NOT LOSE TO A PERVERT, JOUNIN OR NOT!_

**No comments today******


	5. Chapter 4

**Kyuubi**

_Thoughts_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, never have, probably never will, but a girl can dream.

_**Chapter 4- The battle Continues**_

* * *

I am really starting to hate Kakashi. Biting my thumb, and forming the necessary hand seals, I yell "Summoning jutsu" and two small foxes appear.

"Kyure, go after Naruto. Make sure he hasn't got himself killed and tell him I want to team up. Kyunara, find Kakashi." I order. Of course, I could sniff him out myself, but why bother when I have Kitsune to do it?

Dear Kami, I sound like a Nara!

* * *

Following Kyunara, it isn't long before I've found the pervert. Slipping quietly through the shadows, I note with satisfaction that he's put the book away. I motion for Kyunara to go to some bushes on the opposite side of Kakashi and then dismiss her. The resulting sound makes Kakashi stiffen and throw a kunai in that direction.

Taking advantage of his distraction I sneak up behind him before relinquishing my cloak of shadows and whispering in his ear.

"Never let the enemy get behind you. Shadow Possession Jutsu!"

The look on his face was priceless.

* * *

I run fast, I have both bells but I can't guarantee Kakashi will let me keep them. In fact, considering I took them from him without any teamwork whatsoever, it's extremely unlikely that he'll just let me go.

"Forest of Nightmares!"

Damn. I hate genjutsu. The surroundings start to sway and darken, but I stab myself in the arm before it gets any further. Scowling, I look around. Where is he?

There! Behind that tree.

I've had enough of this.

"Earth style: vine cocoon!" Hundreds of vines start wrapping themselves around him.

_Hopefully that'll buy me some time. Now to find Naruto…_

Summoning up Kyunara again, I send her to find Kyure.

* * *

Kami, will the running and jumping never end? Sooooooo BORING. And I'm tired. I don't want to waste chakra, but on the other hand I need to find Naruto quickly, and I do have a lot of chakra…

* * *

_Why didn't I do this before? It could have saved so much time._

I am riding a big orange fox, about the size of a horse. I am going so fast, Kakashi hasn't got a chance of catching me. Kyunara stops and tells me in a whisper that Naruto is close. I dismiss my transport fox, Kyro, and walk into the clearing. To my surprise, Naruto is sat on the memorial stone eating his lunch.

"What the hell are you doing?" I ask, disbelievingly. He grunts something which I interpret as something along the lines of "I was hungry".

_I'm starting to have second thoughts about working with him. Still, I have no choice._

I walk over and tell him my plan.

* * *

Just before the alarm goes, I leave my hiding place. The others are all waiting. Kakashi sensei glares at me, but I just smile angelically. I fling a bell to Sasuke.

"As you can see, we worked together and we all have bells. Well, technically me and Naruto are sharing, but whatever." I try to look more innocent.

"Sasuke didn't help." Kakashi points out.

_Think of something, think of something… BINGO!_

"Yes he did, it was all his idea and he distracted you when I was hiding" Kakashi looks like he has trouble believing me but he can't prove me wrong.

"Well, I guess I have to pass you then." He didn't sound to enthusiastic, but that didn't matter. Nothing could dampen my mood.

* * *

I ran to catch up with Naruto.

"Tsubomi, why are you here? Your house is that way." Naruto looks confused.

"I just wanted to hear how my brilliant plan went." I respond. Naruto grins.

"Well, after making the shadow clones and henging them to look like you, I sent them all out in different directions. After that I just sat down and watched. Kakashi sensei sure was mad. I had to make hundreds because he went through them so fast. What did you do to make him so vicious? Anyway, I went and found Sasuke-teme and told him your plan, but he didn't want to cooperate and so I told him that he could do what he wanted but I wasn't going to let him mess the whole test up for us and then he hit me and got into a fight with Kakashi sensei and then the time was nearly up so we went back to the starting point like you told us and you know the rest." He explained, clearly out of breath.

I nodded. "So basically it all went as planned. You want to go get some ramen to celebrate? I'll only pay for the first bowl, I know better than to pay for it all" I laughed. So off we ran to the ramen stall.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay with this chapter, I've had stuff to do.**

**Anyway, requested pairings:**

**ShikamaruxTsubomi 2 (This pairing would be difficult, considering they're adoptive siblings, but if you guys like it...)**

**NarutoxTsubomi 1**

**SasukexTsubomi 1 (my personal favourite)**

**ShinoxTsubomi 1**

**NarutoxHinata 1**


	6. Chapter 5

**Kyuubi**

_Thoughts_

_**Chapter 5- Journey to the Land of Wave**_

* * *

If I have to do one more D-ranked mission, I am going to kill someone and to hell with the consequences! Thankfully, I won't have to voice this thought, that's what Naruto is for.

The fact that he's got the Hokage wrapped around his little finger makes it even more suitable that he should be the one to get us a better mission.

Well, I got my wish, we have a C-rank mission, but escorting an old drunk is not what I had in mind.

"THESE kids are escorting me? But they look like idiots, especially that blond one!" He grumbles. Before he can blink, I'm behind him holding a kunai to his neck.

"Don't underestimate me or my team" I growl "And Naruto is more than capable of handling a C-rank." He looks terrified. I smile malevolently and walk back to my place beside Naruto.

Kakashi looks like he's getting over his shock. "Tsubomi, try not to kill him. That's a definite breach of contract." I sigh.

"Fine, no killing" I agree "but where in his contract does it say he has to be conscious during the mission? I'm just saying that it'll be finished much quicker if we carry him."

The drunken old guy gulps, but the Hokage comes to his rescue.

"Tsubomi, I really don't think that that is sending out the right message to other customers." I grimace. Kakashi tells us to get our stuff together and meet him outside the village gates in an hour.

* * *

For once, Kakashi is actually on time. I nearly pass out from the shock. The old drunk is waiting along with the rest of my team. Naruto is obviously really excited to be out of the village, Kakashi-sensei looks alert and Sasuke looks… bored. Typical.

_Well of course the Uchiha is showing no emotions. He's an UCHIHA._

I shake my head and summon Kyro. My team looks surprised to say the least.

"What? You expected me to walk?" Everyone just rolls their eyes, except Kakashi.

"Tsubomi, where did you get the fox contract? It's been missing for years. It was rumoured to have been destroyed!" I just grin and motion zipping my lips.

_The contract __was __destroyed. But why would I need to sign it? I'm Kitsune __royalty!_

Still grinning, I climb onto Kyro and am about to motion for him to move off, when I pause.

"I'm sorry, where are my manners? Naruto, do you want me to summon you a ride?" I ask. He grins and nods and I slide off Kyro and summon him another, slightly smaller fox. He climbs on and we are about to continue when Sasuke coughs.

"Yes?" I smile sweetly.

"What about the rest of us? Aren't you going to get us transport?" I shake my head merrily. "Why? Why does the dobe get a ride and I don't?"

"The difference between you and Naruto is that I actually like Naruto." I explain. It looks like he's about to complain about it, but I quickly spur Kyro into movement and leave him in the dust.

_He's going to get me back for that, but who cares?_

* * *

Eventually practicality makes me call up a much larger fox to carry Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei and the drunkard. Without it they are just so slow! Anyway, a few minutes after we set out, we were attacked. I immediately dispel all of the foxes, but they take the advantage to attack Kakashi-sensei. I can see he used a substitution, but I'm not sure the others can, judging by their expressions.

They are about to attack Naruto, but I won't let that happen. Pulling out the senbons that pin my black hair in a bun, I throw them both at the enemy. They both stop still and slump over. Running over to Naruto I check he's uninjured and notice he's shaking with terror. It's difficult for me to associate this Naruto with the loud bragging idiot I have come to know.

_I've never seen him look so… vulnerable. I'd better make sure he snaps out of it before Sasuke sees him or he'll never hear the end of it._

I don't know why his happiness means so much to me, but it does. And since it does, I'd better take care of Sasuke.

"Hey, Sasuke, please check the bodies for any valuable weapons, clues to their identity, whatever. I've got to check Naruto wasn't hurt, since their weapons may have been poisoned." He just nods. I like this new obedient Sasuke.

"Naruto! CALM DOWN. You don't want Sasuke to see you like this do you?" I hiss. He shakes his head and smiles weakly at me.

"Sorry Tsubomi. I just spaced." I smile, relieved that he's back to normal.

"Right, since that's all sorted, why don't we get going? Oh, and Tsubomi, well done, you handled it all perfectly." A voice comes from behind me.

"Bout time you showed up. What where you thinking? Just leaving us here, to fight off two enemy ninja in our first fight?" I yell at Kakashi. He just scratches the back of his head and tells us we had it sorted. I just walk over to the dead ninja and pull my senbons out of their backs, wipe them on the grass and pin my hair back up.

"There is one thing I am curious about. That senbons wound didn't look fatal, so why did they die?" Kakashi asks.

I laugh evilly. "My senbons are poisoned with a special concoction I made. Nobody except me has the antidote and you die within three seconds." Everyone stares at me. "What? They were enemy ninja and if it's any consolation they didn't go through much pain. My poison targets the heart directly." They are still gaping at me.

"Sorry Tsubomi, it's just not many people can make that kind of poison, especially at genin level." Kakashi explains.

"Well, as you may have noticed, I'm not your average genin. Now are we going to get going or not?" I ask impatiently.

I summon up the foxes again and we get going again, but not before Naruto says one more thing to me. The others have already climbed onto Kyule, the larger fox, but Naruto lingers.

"Yes Naruto? Is there a problem?" I ask curtly.

"No, it's just… thanks for earlier… and um… you look good with your hair down." He blurts out nervously. I smile at him.

"Thanks Naruto. Now, let's get going shall we?" He jumps onto his fox and I return to Kyro.

* * *

We are in water country when we run into another hitch. A hitch called Zabuza.

* * *

**A Naruto x Tsubomi moment there, since it's so popular. Don't worry if you don't like this pairing, with enough reviews I'll pair her with someone else.**

**Talking about pairings:**

**Narutox Tsubomi - 5**

**Narutox Hinata - 2**

**TsubomixShino- 1**

**Shikamarux Tsubomi- 3**

**Sasukex Tsubomi- 1**

**TsubomixGaara-1**


	7. Chapter 6

**Kyuubi/ other demon**

_Thoughts_

_**Chapter 6- Fighting Zabuza**_

I can hear a weird humming sound coming closer. Whatever it is, it's about to hit us! I throw Sasuke and Naruto to the ground as a massive sword whirls over our heads. A strange Ninja jumps onto the blade that is now stuck in a tree. He wants to kill the old guy.

_Hmm… an understandable impulse, but I can't let him. He's a client, and also I don't get paid if I let some random guy have his head. Pity. I'm going to have to fight him now. But he isn't the only person besides us in the vicinity…_

When I surfaced from my thoughts, Kakashi and the new guy were already fighting.

"Don't suppose we could talk about this? No? Oh well." I sighed "Let's fight then." I whip out a few shuriken and throw them at the enemy ninja, but he dodges them, while continuing his fight with Kakashi. I sigh again.

"Shadow possession jutsu." I mutter. My shadow stretches towards both fighters, but again they jump out of the way. "Hmm. This is boring me. Kakashi, you continue your little battle. I'll just protect the drunkard." Kakashi nods and I sit down and lean my head on the nearest tree. I summon a fox, tell it to call me if something interesting happens and I leap up into the trees.

"What the hell is she doing?" I hear the enemy shinobi ask. I think Kakashi said his name was Zabuza. Cool name.

"It's best not to ask with that one." is the last thing I hear from them.

I am a little way away before I can finally unfurl my fox ears and find the spy I sensed earlier.

Now, I can hear everything for miles. All I need to do is find the unfamiliar breathing and I've got them!

It is a little while before I track down the unknown watcher, but I can hear him now. It's a young male, breathing through a mask. I can see him now, but what is a hunter-nin doing watching my sensei's match? He's probably tracking Zabuza, but if that's the case, why hasn't he made his move yet?

He is suspicious, and I'm not going to let him mess things up for my mission. Threats to my team are eradicated, and since he is a threat, I'm going to have to put him out of the picture.

Using my chakra to draw the shadows around me like a cloak, I slip soundlessly through the dark trees, only just remembering to hide my ears. I remove a senbon from my pouch, not poisonous but it is coated in paralyzer. He won't be able to move for a few hours at least.

I quietly push the senbon into the back of his neck, pull it out and wipe it on his robes.

I drag the boy back to my team. They just stare at me, but Zabuza's eyes widen in shock.

"One spy, caught and dealt with. Don't look at me like that, he isn't dead! He just won't be able to move for a few hours. I sensed his presence earlier. That's why I left you guys. Well, I also wanted to see if you could survive without me, but yeah. Kakashi-sensei, why are you in a bubble of water? And why are there two Zabuzas?"

Sasuke answers for him. "Wow, you sure are observant Tsubomi." He roles his eyes "Kakashi-sensei was tricked by Zabuza and Zabuza put him in a water prison. I don't think he can breathe in there, so let's get him out quickly. The nearest Zabuza is a water clone made to deal with us."

"Right. I take it Zabuza can't move then?" Sasuke nods. "Then where's the challenge? Shadow possession jutsu!" My shadow stretches out, captures the clone and goes on towards Zabuza. He has to release the water prison to escape my jutsu, so my sensei is released.

Thankfully, he's still alive; if he had died I'd probably have to do loads of paperwork. Now I turn my attention fully to Zabuza and smile maliciously at him.

One tediously long fight later

"Earth Style: Vine Cocoon!" Zabuza is trapped, he struggles but he can't get free. Frankly, I'm surprised he can move at all. I laugh evilly. My team look at each other and back away from me. They know better than to try and save my prey. "Fire style: dark flame jutsu!"

The last thing Zabuza ever sees is me, approaching slowly, gently chuckling, with a dark flame flickering in my palm.

_And that, my friends, is how to beat an S-rank missing nin._

The rest of the journey to the bridge builder's home is uneventful. Kakashi is nearly dead from chakra exhaustion, the client is extremely quiet, especially in my presence, and Sasuke and Naruto are even more scared of me.

Such is life.

**Sorry it's short but I had stuff to do namely, revision for my GCSEs and my art coursework.**

**Question: Why did I write shadow clone jutsu? And why didn't anyone besides me notice? It's corrected now anyway, so no worries**


	8. Chapter 7

**Kyuubi/ other demon /Tsubomi in her demon form**

_Thoughts_

Disclaimer: Still don't own Naruto. I do however own Tsubomi, who I prefer anyway, so life isn't all bad.

* * *

_**Chapter 7- Saving the Wave**_

Kakashi-sensei has been recovering from his chakra exhaustion for a couple of days now, leaving us to our own devices. That's not to say I've been doing nothing. For that time, I've been gathering poisons for my new nail varnish. I need something that dissolves instantly on contact with blood, allowing it to seep into the victims veins and kill them. I am just working on a cyanide/ belladonna compound when Naruto comes bursting in.

_Will he ever learn to knock? One spillage of this and I could poison myself! Actually, considering my built up resistance to poisons, there probably isn't that much danger of me dying, but yeah._

"Tsubomi, Kakashi-sensei says we need to meet him for some training! Maybe he's going to teach us some cool new jutsu or something!" I swear, he only has one volume, and that's yelling. Sighing, I get up and pack away my poison kit into my green rucksack. I sling it over one shoulder and zip up my new high-heeled black ankle boots. I know they aren't exactly practical, but they are gorgeous. Besides, I can run in heels as well as I can do in ninja sandals, and I have_ plans_ for my shoes later…

"Umm, Tsu?" I raise my head and look at Naruto, glaring at him for using that stupid nickname. "Have you seen the teme? I need to fetch him too." I just point out at the training dummy, where Sasuke is doing his usual training routine. I had offered to spar with him, but he didn't want me to use my poisons. Plus, he sulks when he's beaten.

* * *

I go and meet up with my team. Kakashi starts to explain why he dragged us out here into the forest. Something about chakra control and climbing trees.

_Why me? I suck at chakra control, although not as much as I suck at genjutsu. At least I'm not quite as bad as Naruto. As for Sasuke, I genuinely have no idea what he's like in this area. Guess I'm about to find out. If he beats me in this I'll never live it down!_

_

* * *

_

I look down at the ground. It seems so far away. I look over at Naruto and Sasuke. I am about 5 foot further up my tree than they are, but I mustn't relax or I'll lose concentration and fall.

_There! Made it. Thank Kami-sama. Now I can finally go and do something less painful and more interesting. Don't get me wrong, just walking up a vertical wall is __awesome__ but breaking every Kami -forsaken bone in my body really isn't._

I look over at the others. Naruto has come crashing to the ground yet again. Sucks to be him. He isn't getting any help from me.

I'm a demon, remember?

* * *

I sit on the ground, taking a break from my aim target is riddled with kunai, shuriken and throwing knives. I open my rucksack and take out my nail polish. Painting my nails, I idly survey the area. I can only see two weapons that went off target.

_If only my genjutsu was as good. Let's face it, my taijutsu is pretty suckish as well, but at least I'm improving.__ Not by very much though, maybe I should get a specialist teacher… Still, I'd better concentrate on getting my accuracy to 100%. All the poison and sharp edges in the world won't save me if I can't hit my enemy. Perhaps I should do more training with TenTen when I get back._

I lean back. I might as well take a nap while I wait for my nails to dry. Closing my eyes, I drift off to sleep.

* * *

Blearily, I open my eyes. I can hear someone approaching me stealthily. This isn't good; if it is an ally, why bother with the stealth? No, an enemy is sneaking up on me. This isn't going to end well.

I stand up, brushing down my black leggings and straightening my knee-length grey silk kimono top. I stare straight at my adversary. I give a start of recognition; it's the hunter-nin from before.

"My name is Haku. I am afraid I am here to kill you, since you killed Zabuza, my one precious person." I shake my head sadly. This child sounds so reasonable, he clearly doesn't know what he's getting into.

"I am Tsubomi, of the Nara clan. Since you are being so polite and everything, I guess I will kill you as painlessly as possible. It's actually quite fortunate for me that you are here: now I can test my new weapon." And with that final exchange, the battle begins.

"Crystal Ice mirrors!" Haku yells. An icy dome springs up around me. He steps into one of the mirrors, and I am suddenly surrounded by reflections of him.

_Damn. I didn't plan on him having a kekei-genkai.__ This complicates things…Well, I don't hear anyone else around, and it's not like he's going to survive long enough to tell anybody, so I guess it would be ok to use my tails._

I close my eyes and let my black fox ears appear, then, one after the other, my tails. As each one springs up, the coating of black chakra swirling around me gets thicker. I love the feeling of having all my chakra back in use, but I stop at three tails. Three is already over-kill; there is no need to draw any more attention to our fight.

Haku is staring at me. He looks like he's about to wet himself. I can't say I blame him: it's not every day that you meet a demon lady in the flesh.

"**Hello foolish mortal.****" **I adore scaring people. Time to up the terror**. "How would you like to die, fried?" **As I say that, a ball of pure white fire momentarily springs up in my left hand. **"Or perhaps diced?" **I take out my pure black katana with my right hand.

"A Jinchuriki? How is that possible? You have fox ears and fox tails, but the Kyuubi was sealed into a baby boy, and he's the only fox bijuu. What do you contain?"

"**I contain nobody. ****I'm**** a demon. As to my true name and nature, that's irrelevant." **The boy appears to have realized exactly how much trouble he's in. We've wasted enough time talking, it's time to fight. I put away my katana.

"**Fire style: Blazing Fox Bonfire!" **A huge red fox composed of fire appears and as I pour more youki into it the blaze gets bigger and bigger until it melts straight through the ice. Haku would have also been incinerated, if it wasn't for him escaping his mirrors at the last minute. I quickly use my shadow possession jutsu and we walk towards each other. I bring my hand up and scratch 5 long lines down his cheek and he mimics me. I stand back and release him as my cheek heals.

"**Goodbye. You were, quite frankly, a pathetic adversary. For you, it's over." **I watch emotionlessly as he pales, bend over and retches. It takes a full minute for his heart to stop. After he dies, I incinerate his body and leave for the house, sucking my chakra and fox attributes back into my body.

_That was good training._

* * *

When I arrive back at the house, I discover two ninja tied up in front of the house. I go inside and Tsunami, the drunkard's daughter, tells me that Sasuke and Kakashi sensei left for the bridge earlier, leaving Naruto sleeping and me training. In their absence, the ninja had tried to attack her and Inari, but they were saved by Naruto, who had then left for the bridge. I smile, it sounds like my blonde friend isn't a completely incompetent ninja, if he managed to beat two ninja so easily, even if the ninja are pitifully weak. I nod at Tsunami and leave to catch my team.

I look at the scene of absolute destruction before me. Everywhere there is charred corpses, people knocked out and sporting many other injuries. It would appear my team had been busy. Still, no matter how good they are, I could see yet more enemies in front of them.

_Gato. He's hired a lot of people this time, too much for my team to handle; especially now they're low on chakra._

"Good morning." I whisper from behind Naruto. He whips around, kunai at the ready, but relaxes when he sees it's just me. "It would appear that you have encountered a spot of… trouble." He nods and starts complaining about how many enemies there are, but I just tune him out. I walk over to Sasuke, who is obviously exhausted. He looks up at me, and I recoil from what I see in his eyes.

"The Sharingan! Impressive, Sasuke. However, you are clearly tired, just rest for a bit. I can handle these bastards." With that I leap into battle for the second time today.

* * *

I run towards Gato's thugs, scratching them with my nails with one hand and throwing poisoned senbons and kunai with the other. When I run out of projectiles, I settle into my taijutsu stance. I take out my katana and start hacking my enemies to pieces. Dodging a set of throwing knives, I throw fireballs at the remaining shinobi. Finally, I burst through the last ranks and see Gato, running away. I can't be bothered to chase him, so I pull out the senbons in my hair, sending them flying towards the coward.

Then, I walk over to the corpses, collect my weapons and return to my team.

"Bloody hell." Everyone seems to agree with Kakashi's remark. I shrug and set off back to the training grounds: they obviously don't need me here anymore.

Today has been a good day.

* * *

**Sorry for the very late update, but I had 2 GCSE's to do, so yeah. Sorry if it's rushed, but I really want to get on to the chuunin exams. I personally thought it was time for Tsubomi to show some more of her demonic nature. She will be getting a demon name later, so if you have any ideas, please tell me. Currently I'm favouring Kyuubasa, it has to start with kyu since she's a kitsune, and I've noticed most summonings like the toads have similar names to their boss, in this case the Kyuubi.**

**Anyway, pairings are all currently the same, except GaaraXTsubomi is now in the lead with 8 votes, cause that's the one my friends all wanted.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Kyuubi/ other demon /Tsubomi in her demon form**

_Thoughts_

I'm dedicating this chapter to TheSneakyHobo, partly because they have an awesome penname, but mostly because they inspired me to write this chapter. I know you guys must have been getting really pissed with me, but I've been reviewing my writing style… Ok, I'm just being lazy.

Disclaimer: Still don't own Naruto. I do however own Tsubomi, who I prefer anyway, so life isn't all bad.

_**Chapter 8- Bad moods and a new Jinchuriki**_

I am in a bad mood.

A really bad mood.

The kind of bad mood that has dogs hiding behind their owners' legs and small children crying inconsolably. After all, what kind of demon would I be if my moods didn't affect everyone around me? I remember when I was a young kitling and my family was still alive, when my mother got into a bad mood even my father cowered before her. She had the shadow affinity too, and she was expert, so you couldn't even run away. If you did, as soon as you stopped to rest, you'd hear a voice or perhaps just growls depending on her mood, and there she'd be, stepping out of your own shadow. Even as a tiny kit, I recognized how useful that skill would be, and I'm proud to say, I can shadow walk, but not to my mother's level yet. I can transport my self instantly through any network of shadows, but I can't tag a shadow and teleport inside it if it isn't connected to my own shadow. Not like Kaa-san. There was no escape from her.

Thinking about this makes me even angrier. If those idiotic scum hadn't attacked when she was still weak from bearing kits, then she, and probably my brothers, would still be alive, my father wouldn't have been sealed, and I wouldn't have been walking around in this Kami-forsaken cesspit of a village, trying to contain my fury.

As I walk, my shadow contorts into gruesome shapes, the snarling face of a fox, dark claws trying to maim anything in reach, a tail for a moment shows up and lashes around, showing my annoyance. The reaction this provokes soothes me a little. I adore scaring people. A shadow capable of independent thought and movement creeps people out, even if it belongs to the so-called Nara prodigy.

Sensing my adoptive brother hiding in the darkness around the corner, I smirk and bend my shadow to mimic his. He sighs and walks out, hands in pockets.

"Troublesome." I roll my eyes at his catchphrase, but make no comment. "Wanted to make sure you didn't kill anybody. Why are you so pissed anyway?" He asks, looking at me curiously.

"Sensei made me get up early to meet with the rest of the team, and he says it's important so I couldn't just not go or send a shadow clone of Naruto's henged into me. So I go to the meeting and he sends one of his ninja hounds to say that he can't make it because he has to get something, so he rescheduled it. That's annoying on its own, but added to the fact that I had to rescue Naruto from drunken villagers AGAIN last night, I owe Sasuke money cause I borrowed some to pay for another hundred senbons and equipping my shoes with hidden daggers in the toes, and my new technique is still not working." I don't feel like including the fact that it's my "time of the month", but I can tell that he's worked that bit out for himself.

I sigh, draw my shadow into myself, and disappear.

The effect is kind of ruined when I have to re-emerge a few steps onwards to cross to another line of shadows.

"Hey Naruto." I smile half-heartedly at him. Bumping into him (literally I'm afraid, Naruto has a strange habit of running with his eyes shut) on my way to pick up my new senbons would normally be welcome, but I'm still in a bad mood and would rather not take it out on him.

We walk along side by side for a few minutes before a small perfectly rectangular box complete with eyeholes starts following us.

_What an incredibly lame disguise. People that dumb deserve to die! Perhaps an exploding tag or two? I can always claim I thought they were enemy spies…_

I am about to act on my thoughts when the box explodes on its own volition. Three children emerge, coughing from the smoke. The do some lame routine, but don't manage to finish it. I saw to that.

"You? You are the sexiest kunoichi in the Academy? Kami their standards have dropped. And as for you, "I like Algebra", what kind of an introduction is that? What sort of ninja are you, you could at least say you like weapons, or ninjutsu or something like that, but no, it just had to be algebra. You like math so much, become an accountant. And you! Why have you got such a ridiculously long scarf when that is just going to be a liability in our profession? It's not like it's cold. And as for the disguise, it sucks! Not only are there no square rocks, but also, last tome I checked, rocks don't have eyeholes and neither do they move. Either quit being a ninja, or get a lot better, very quickly. You people are a liability." I finish my rant, my stress slightly alleviated and prepare to shadow walk the rest of the way to the weapon shop, when the lead brat says something that makes me pause.

"Hey Boss? Your girlfriend is scary."

I turn around and snicker. "You think I'm his girlfriend? Sorry, that's Hinata. You should see them together. She blushes the second he enters the same room as her!"

Naruto stares at me. "There's no way Hinata likes me like that. You mean all those times she'd go all hot and red and start stuttering, it was because she likes me?" I nod and watch him.

_This is the first time I've seen him completely speechless! It would be so KAWAII if they got together. Hinata might actually teach Naruto some manners._

I like Hinata. She's so much better than that bitch Sakura. Quiet, sure, but a nice person and a talented kunoichi. She just needs a confidence boost, and who's better at that kind of thing than Naruto? I watch the brats ask Naruto to play ninja with them and I smirk. Naruto's so childish. He agrees and the head brat runs off, only to hit a Suna nin.

Oops.

"Hey, watch it brat!" the Nin picks Konohamaru up by the collar and sneers at him. Naruto tries, and promptly fails to rescue him. I sigh.

_Must I do EVERYTHING around here? Tch. I guess that's what happens if you are the only one with more than two brain cells in your group._

I throw a few senbons at him, only coated in a mild temporary paralysis-inducing concoction and he dodges all but one, which grazes his cheek. He starts to reach for the mummified thing on his back, but the poison acts before he can complete the movement. His friend stares for a moment, and then gets out her fan. It looks like we are about to have a full-scale battle right here in the street, but my other teammate throws a rock at the female nin, alerting us to his presence and she appears to realize she is outnumbered. Her eyes widen, but she isn't looking at either of us.

"Gaara! I'm sorry, Kankurou was being an idiot, but it's all sorted now!" She looks absolutely terrified.

I look at where she is pointing.

A hot red-head stands upside down on the same tree as Sasuke is sitting on. I gasp.

"Shukaku-nii?"


	10. Chapter 9

**Kyuubi/ other demon/ Tsubomi in demon form**

_Thoughts_

Sorry to those of you who thought this story was going on hiatus, Izuru-sama made me realize I was being a whiny self-pitying brat and if I think Tsubomi is being a Mary-Sue then I should just try and give her more weaknesses and character flaws. Therefore, this chapter is dedicated to Izuru-sama, for making me continue.

Even if she did threaten me with being hit on the head by my keyboard.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

_**Chapter 9- Shukaku-nii?**_

My eyes widen as the red-head stiffens and focuses on me. I realize now that this isn't the Ichibi, my uncle/ older brother figure, but his Jinchuriki. This means trouble- not only had I shown that I had somehow known about Shukaku's presence, I had addressed him in a familiar term. This was going to need some explaining, and for once I couldn't think of a lie.

_Stupid stupid stupid!__ I can't believe I just did that! Have my senses completely deserted me? 13 years of keeping up my pretense of being a perfectly normal human, albeit a talented ninja and I blow it! And why? Because I mistook some Suna nin for the Ichibi. I can be such an IDIOT._

The red-head, I think the girl called him Gaara, stares at me. I stare back, tense and extremely nervous. Suddenly, he speaks.

"Mother… doesn't want me to kill you. Why? How do you know Mother?" He cradles his head in his hands, as if it's become too heavy for his neck to carry alone. I'm still petrified, thinking about how my team is going to react to this new mystery. I then do the only thing I can do, in the circumstances. Kidnap Gaara.

* * *

Well, maybe not kidnap, maybe just take with me on an unexpected trip to the forest.

Who am I kidding, I kidnapped him. Darting forward, I grab his hand, pull him with me into the shadow of the fence and we're gone.

* * *

Thinking about it, perhaps the lack of warning was a bad idea, the sand, thinking I was a threat, immediately surrounded me as soon as we left the shadows.

"Have you brought me here to kill me? Because, if that's the case, I'll KILL YOU!" I blinked in shock at Gaara's outburst. He obviously had trust-issues.

"Umm… no. We're here so I can explain how your "Mother" recognizes me, who I am, how I know you're a Jinchuriki and so I can hopefully talk to Shukaku-nii." I try to hide my fear; after all, this boy could kill me so easily with his sand covering me. He nods, and the sand retreats a little, but it's still poised to strike.

"Firstly, I know you're a Jinchuriki because I can feel the Ichibi's chakra in you. It's not hard; you have youki pretty much leaking out of every pore. I can sense demonic chakra because I am a demon, and by that I do not mean a Jinchuriki." I question my wisdom in giving my closely guarded secret to anyone, let alone someone from a different village, but I can't see a reason why he'd tell anyone: it's not any of his concern, and being a Jinchuriki himself, he would know the hatred I'd get if my secret got out.

"That brings me to who I am, how Shukaku-nii knows me, and why he doesn't want to kill me. And yes, it's a he, and no, he isn't your mother." I steam ahead, ignoring his disbelief at my little bombshell. "I am the only surviving child of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, my name is Kyubasa no Kitsune. This is why I am one of the very few that Shukaku-nii does not wish to kill, he is an uncle figure to me, besides, the Kitsune and the Tanuki had an agreement that the Kyuubi's first daughter and the Ichibi's first son would marry to make an alliance between the clans. Shukaku never had any children, probably because Suna caught him and sealed him, therefore I am not married, but I am still his future daughter-in-law, at least when he manages to get out and have a son." I don't add that I doubt he ever will, I don't want Shukaku-nii mad, and I certainly don't want the alliance broken off. "Now, one last thing: could you give your tenant control for a few minutes?"

Gaara looks at me, deciding whether I'm a threat or not, and then nods, doing some sort of sleeping jutsu. I take a deep breath, preparing myself for meeting one of the few people who knew the real me.

* * *

"**I'm out! I'm finally out!"**Shukaku pauses in his jubilation and glances at me. **"Well well well… the little princess is still around. I thought all of Kyuubi's kits died that night, but obviously not. Care to explain?"** After hearing my tale, he sighed. **"You are very lucky, you know that? So, where's your father? I shouldn't think the Kyuubi would let his baby girl and only surviving heir just wander off to be a ninja, so what are you doing here?" **I grimaced.

"He doesn't know I'm alive let alone a ninja. He got sealed 13 years ago. The brats name is Uzumaki Naruto, he's one of my teammates. If you meet him, try not to let your host kill him, that really would ruin all my plans for freeing my father. Talking about hosts, don't you think you should give yours his body back? You know that a bijuu being in control of its host's body is bad for the jinchuriki's mental state." He looks thoughtful. "Plus the fact that you're slowly morphing into a giant sand raccoon isn't good."

"**Fine, fine, I'm going. One last thing though: I heard what you said about the alliance. We both know I'm not getting out any time soon, so I figured that I could just make Gaara here my heir. I'll make him into a Hanyou after the exams, so he'll effectively be my son. ****I'm only doing this because the Tanuki need this alliance, I don't particularly like the brat, so I expect you to hold up your end of the bargain." **With one last look at me his black and yellow eyes change back into pupil-less turquoise.

Gaara is back with me, and I'm not sure what to say, not after that enlightening conversation with his tenant. I sighed, grab his arm, and take him back to our teams. Just before I walk away, I say one thing.

"I'm known here as Nara Tsubomi. I'll be seeing you in the exams."

* * *

**As you can see, GaaraxOC won.**

**Other than that, I have nothing to say.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yeah, I have nothing to say.**

* * *

_**Old Friend, New Ninja**_

* * *

Engaged…

The thought rings in my head. Barely 13 and already engaged…

I admit I never thought the proposed alliance would come to anything. I had only stuck by it for two reasons: firstly, this was what my father had willed; secondly, by using it as an excuse I could ward off any other proposals and stay single. Obviously, the whole staying single thing was kinda shot to pieces.

It's not that Gaara-san isn't very attractive, because he definitely is, and it isn't that he's a lower social class than me in the demon world, because that will be sorted out anyway when he becomes a Hanyou. Judging by the way bloodlust just rolls off him in waves, he's a good fighter too, so I shouldn't doubt his ability to protect me and any future kitlings we may have.

All in all, it's a perfect match, but I have one problem.

_Am I ready for a relationship?_

* * *

Sighing, I turn to Naruto.

"Alright, Chuunin exams coming up! I guess it's time to do something about those clothes." I start to circle him, assessing how much work I'm going to have to do, as he protests.

"But Tsubomi-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! This jumpsuit is the best! Who doesn't love orange?" I shake my head.

"Orange is a lovely colour, but it's not exactly stealthy. Besides, I think a new outfit would show that you're a different person now. The old Naruto with the obnoxious orange jumpsuit is in the past now; or do you want to be known as the dead-last prankster forever? Tell you what, I'll even pay for some of it!" Naruto thinks it through, then nods vigorously. I smile.

_Perfect..._

Heh. Naruto's so easy to manipulate. I turn to Sasuke… or at least where Sasuke was a minute ago. Sensing that I was about to ask him to help with the venture he'd disappeared. Obviously someone didn't want to spend quality time with his two _dear_ teammates.

* * *

1 hour later, I've finally found Naruto's entire new outfit. A tight black T-shirt, some baggy camouflage pants, black steel-toed army boots and a plain black expressionless mask: he was completely changed. I tie his forehead protector on his upper left arm.

We had just one more thing to do before I was done, and this wouldn't cost me a thing.

* * *

Yes, Naruto's outfit was completely different. Too bad his personality wasn't.

"Neh, Tsu-chan, where are we going?"

"The training grounds."

Oh… why?"

"Because there's something I need to teach you before you're ready."

"What is it? Is it a new jutsu? I bet it's a new jutsu! Or maybe a super-cool taijutsu move!"

"You'll see."

"Aww, I wanna know now!"

"Tough."

* * *

Finally, we'd reached the training grounds.

"Time for your first lesson: Picking your crushes carefully. Ok Naruto, for this lesson I need you to make one shadow clone. Ok, now Naruto II go and stand in the centre of the clearing." I henge into a fairly plain brunette. "Now, Naruto II, pretend I'm Sakura. Got it? Good. Act towards me like you normally would to Sakura."

"Umm… ok… hey Sakura-chan! Do you want to go to Ichiraku's with me?" At this point I hit him over the head and start yelling.

"No Naruto-no-Baka! Shut up, I'm trying to get Sasuke-kun to notice me! He's so dreamy…" I sigh happily and Naruto tries again.

"But Sakura-chan, I'm much better than him! What's so great about that stupid teme anyway?" I hit him on the head again and start a rant about Sasuke's greatness. Abruptly I stop and henge back.

"Right, how do you feel about my character?"

"She's a bitch! Why is she so mean to me?"

"Because she's a bitch, you said it yourself. Now why was that person so bad when if the same words and actions come from this face" I henge into Sakura "they're ok and you still think she's kind and sweet?"

Naruto starts to argue, saying his precious Sakura-chan isn't that bad, but I cut him off.

"How about you prove it to me? Go up to Sakura and say exactly what you said to my character. Go on, or are you afraid of being proved wrong?" He protests that he isn't, causing me to smile and drag him to the shopping centre, where Sakura should be at this time of day. Sure enough, there she is, browsing a selection of lip-glosses while watching Sasuke out of the corner of her eye. Sasuke is out buying a few shuriken from Higurashi's weapon store. Naruto takes off his mask, henges to look like he's in his normal clothes and walks boldly up to her.

I am shortly treated to an almost perfect re-enactment of what had happened in the training fields not 5 minutes ago.

Naruto eventually staggers back to me, woozy from the constant hits to his head.

"Yeah, you sure showed me how kind she is" I remark sarcastically.

Poor Naruto can only glower.

* * *

**I'm gonna be really slow updating for a while, cause I've got another story to focus on, and no, that story most likely won't be going on .**

**It is a fanfiction, but it's just something I'm writing for my friends.**


	12. Chapter 13

**This chapter was brought to you by my internet connection playing up and me having nothing better to do.**

**The delay was caused by my not having a clue as to where I'm going with this story. That's why last chapter was a filler. **

_**Chapter 11- The First Exam**_

It's time for the first exam, and I am more nervous than I've ever been in my life. I shouldn't be, I suppose. I'm on a very strong team and I personally train harder than anyone I know. Not needing sleep gives a person a lot of extra time on their hands, and researching seals gets very boring after a while.

No, I have no real need to be nervous, but I am. Helping Naruto with his love life or lack thereof had distracted me for a while, and Kami knows he needed my help, but my work there was now complete, and I'd lost my distraction.

I have to ignore the nerves, rise above them and concentrate on what matters the most at the moment: protecting my team and showing everyone that I was a force to be reckoned with.

* * *

Entering the building, we followed a group of mizu genin up to where our first test was supposed to be. Strangely, we only went up two flights of stairs before we reached the door marked 301, which was the room we had been told to go to, but I was distracted by a familiar scent, the scent of snakes. It was too faint to worry me much, so I decided to ignore it and focus on our destination. Outside this room was a large group milling about the door, but none going in. Moving closer, we found out why. Two other ninja were blocking the door and forbidding entry to everyone. I pulled my team to the side.

"Ok, I've got an idea. Naruto, make a shadow clone to henge into the Hokage and yell at those two idiots for blocking the door. Said shadow clone can then go off to another area, the toilets or something, and dispel. Then we should be able to go in without too much hassle and hopefully without alerting our competitors to any of our moves. Brilliant huh?" I grinned at my teammates. Naruto looked suitably impressed, Sasuke just looked exasperated.

"Yes, that would be a good plan, if we needed to get into that room, which we don't. That room is actually room 201, there's a genjutsu over the room number."

"Ah. Well that simplifies things! I had come up with multiple other plans, but if that's the wrong room then they're obviously not needed. I did think it was odd that we only went up 2 flights of stairs, but I thought that they'd started numbering from 100 at the ground floor or something like that. Don't look at me like that! It was perfectly reasonable!" Sasuke was staring at me with his and-you're-supposed-to-be-smart expression. I hate that expression. Admittedly, it's pretty similar to all his other expressions, but with one eyebrow slightly raised, but it's the meaning I hate. Realizing that I was muttering to myself about "stupid know-it-all Uchihas with their superiority complexes and their oh-so-special bloodline… I was just distracted… freaking hate genjutsu" I cough and continue with what I was saying. "Anyway, let's focus on what matters. Let's slip past this group and on to the real room, and remember, don't draw attention to the genjutsu. The less genin that make it past this, the less we have to fight…"

* * *

As soon as we entered the waiting area, I sensed a fast-approaching blonde missile headed straight for our team, more specifically Sasuke. Recognizing it as Ino, I allowed her to pass, seeing it as just revenge for Sasuke mocking me earlier. To be fair, he didn't really mock me, but I was still upset and didn't feel like being fair.

Besides, Sasuke was a big boy now. He had to learn to deal with his own crazy fangirls.

Instead, I decided to greet the rest of the Rookie Nine who were also coming to say hello. I had already briefed Naruto about the importance of staying quiet and collected during this exam, saying it was all about giving a good impression, but I couldn't fully trust him not to end up running around like a hyperactive 3-year-old, yelling at the top of his lungs, especially if Kiba goaded him into it. I wasn't sure if Naruto had an inside voice anyway. If he had, he certainly never used it.

Sure enough, Kiba tried to start up a little insults match as soon as they were within 5 feet of each other, so of course I had to go over there, hand firmly covering Naruto's mouth, and drag him over with me to talk to Shikamaru.

"Shika-kun! How's my favourite older brother today?" I smiled warmly.

"I'm your _only _brother, and I know when you want something, so cut the crap and spit it out. Troublesome woman." I sighed. Shikamaru was just no fun sometimes.

"Well, I was thinking, how about a little alliance between our teams? Good for one favour only and immediately null and void if we have to go against each other, of course. You know it makes sense; after all, our teams are geared towards different things. My team might be in trouble with recon and yours isn't as combat-orientated. And you're going to need allies; after all, this _is_ the Chuunin exam. I imagine there's a pretty high mortality rate…" I smiled. I knew I'd won, but in case Shikamaru needed a little extra convincing, I decided to bring out the big guns. "Tell me Shika, who do you think is the most dangerous team here?"

He looked around at the opposition, paused, and pointed at the Suna team. Excellent.

"Well, it just so happens that I know the redhead on that team very well…" Shikamaru looked at me with suspicion. He was right to be suspicious; I didn't know Gaara well enough to be of any protection to him, I doubt anyone did.

"How? You've never been to Suna!"

"I… met him on a mission. Isn't that right Naruto?" I elbowed Naruto, mentally begging him to play along and praying to Kami that Shika hadn't noticed that brief pause.

"What? Oh… yep! They were best friends, like, instantly!" he nodded wisely, but Shikamaru still looked unconvinced, possibly because Naruto wasn't the best liar and he'd known me for long enough to tell when I wasn't being strictly truthful.

"Fine then. Prove it."

Sighing, I turned around and walked towards my new fiancé, who had been watching me warily since I came in. His siblings silently move out of my way, assuming that if I knew Gaara and I wasn't dead yet then I must be dangerous.

"Good morning. I expect Shukaku will have told you about the deal by now, correct?" He nods. "Could you put up a sand barrier or something? I'd like to keep this conversation private." Shikamaru was too far away to hear what we were saying and most groups wisely kept a distance from Gaara, but I was still a little paranoid. Gaara waved a hand and we were surrounded by a sphere of sand.

"Talk." Gaara was still as emotionless as he'd been when I'd first met him.

"Firstly, I hope you don't have any problems with our engagement? I understand that it's a little shocking, but think of it as a business agreement if you will. We both get something out of this- you get to be officially adopted by Shukaku, become his heir and get more powerful, I ensure that my clan and yours stay allied and honour an agreement my father made." He just nods impassively. I suppose it's not like he's really losing anything from this deal. Jinchuriki don't tend to be loved by their fellow villagers, so I was almost certain he didn't have a secret girlfriend or crush. "Anyway, we should probably wait a while before announcing the engagement. It would be a bit sudden, as we haven't had many opportunities to bond yet, and telling anyone about the true nature of our engagement would reveal I'm a demon, which obviously I don't want yet. It would be best if we were seen in public as often as possible together, give it a few weeks and then officially start going out. We can reveal our engagement in a couple of years, that way we both have some freedom before we settle down. Any issues with what I've just said?" Gaara looked a little surprised at my efficiency, but for years I've been trained every night by some of the Kitsune elders to be the perfect heiress, so I knew better than to bring personal feelings into a political marriage.

* * *

After Gaara returned the sand to his gourd, I quickly walked back to Naruto and Shikamaru, both of whom looked pretty relieved to see me. I don't know what they thought was happening, did they think Gaara was going to eat me? I had proved that I knew Gaara, my original objective, and now I was certain to get the alliance I wanted.

"So? Are you satisfied now, or do I have to go back over there and get him to tell you himself?"

"Ok, you win. We'll help you out."

Hmm. Maybe being married to Gaara would be better than I'd thought…

* * *

Soon after this little exchange, we rookies were approached by a Konoha nin that smelled of snakes. This alone made me very wary, but when he offered to show us classified information about anyone in the room, I knew something was dangerous about him. A genin with that level of security clearance? Highly unlikely. So I decided he was a threat to my team, and all threats to my team had to be dealt with.

"Ok, I'd like to see the cards for Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Nara Tsubomi and… yes, I suppose I'd better get his too… Sabaku no Gaara." Upon Kabuto producing said cards, I immediately grabbed them, folded them up several times, and ate them. Ignoring the sweatdrops of everyone else, I declared "If you ever try to gather information on my team again, I'll summon my largest fox and it'll be you that gets eaten." I then flared my chakra for a few seconds to remove the alien chakra residue from the cards, glared at him for effect, and then walked back over to Shikamaru, who'd watched over my antics with amusement and no small amount of exasperation. A few seconds after this encounter, the examiners came in and lead us into the next room. Looking at the rows of desks, I sighed.

Oh great. A written test.

How very ninja-like.

* * *

After working out the point of the test, i.e. to cheat, I simply sat back and waited for Shikamaru to possess me. He was smart, he knew that he'd best get his part of the deal over with before there was a risk of danger. A few minutes later, I felt Shika taking over, and watched as my hand wrote down all the answers unbidden. At the end was a little note: _You owe me._ As soon as the last letter was written Shikamaru let go of the jutsu and I in turn possessed Naruto. I had warned him not to start shouting if I shadow-possessed him, so although he wasn't sure about what was going on he didn't struggle as I wrote the answers down for him. Finally, I released him and settled down to daydream for the rest of the exam. Sasuke could handle himself; he had his Sharingan after all. Stupid copy-cat bloodline… Yes I was still bitter about the room number genjutsu.

After what seemed like hours, and might have been- I didn't really pay attention when the examiner guy was telling us how much time we had- examiner guy told us it was time for the 10th question. He then went through a load of crap about how if we got it wrong we'd have to stay as genin forever, which he obviously couldn't do. The other hidden villages would kick up a huge fuss for a start… anyway, then Naruto stood up and made a nice motivational speech which I didn't really listen to but probably involved how he was going to be Hokage. Then we somehow passed the test by not quitting, which if you ask me just shows we're all really arrogant and don't believe we could possibly fail, but I digress. Finally, the crazy hooker lady came crashing through the window and said we were going to the forest of death, but by this point I was so bored of sitting there that I'd have followed her if she said we were going to all go to the nearest volcano and throw ourselves in.

Looking back, I wish things had stayed that boring…

* * *

**A/N- yes, I got bored near the end. So did Tsubomi *shrugs***

**Oh well.  
**


	13. AN

Just so you all know, I'm abandoning all of my stories. They're all up for adoption; contact me if you want them. I'll post a follow-up note later telling you all who adopted what.

As for my reasons for abandoning my stories, well, I have been battling with some quite severe depression for some time now, and no longer feel as if I can devote my attention to these stories. My heart isn't in it anymore, and if my heart isn't in it then the quality just won't be as good. I'm sorry.

I may try to rewrite some of these later when my condition improves, but for now, I am leaving all of these stories for whoever wants them.


End file.
